


Trick

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt Trick: Your character and mine being sneaky together (this turned into more pranking then sneaking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Ages in human terms Mike 18 Luci 17 Raphael 16 Gabriel 10, no other angels at this point. And God and them are still getting thing setup, God designs things and the Archangels can build based on that.

“Lucifer! Gabriel!” Michael bellowed his voice ringing across across the empty heavens.

“Yes dear brother,” Lucifer asked landing next to Michael, Gabriel following in toe.

"What is the meaning of this?" Michael demanded pointing to Raphael, who was soaking wet and smelt of ocean water, with a crab pinching tightly to he feathers of one of his six wings.

Lucifer shrugged, “I don’t know. Did you go for a swim earlier Raphael?” Gabriel snickered from his place just behind Lucifer.

"You know I did not Lucifer," the healer hissed, "someone filled my office with water from the ocean."

"Wasn’t us," Lucifer said innocently.

"I’m real sure," Raphael said rolling his eyes.

"We have been been napping all day," Gabriel chipped in.

"Well since you two have so much time on your hands, Father has given us some more chores to be completed," Michael said not taking his eyes them, "and now that Raphael has to groom his wings you may do his as well."

"Come on Mikie," Gabriel then whinnied, "That’s no fun."

"Go now, both of you" Michael commanded.

Both groaned and went to complete their tasks.   
——-  
After quickly finishing their chores, choosing not to go bak to get more, Gabriel and Lucifer sat at the base of the trees they’d just put into place.

"Lucifer?" Gabriel said looking up to the sky.

"Yes Gabriel," Lucifer said looking down at his little brother.

"Was Michael always such a stick in the mud?" Gabriel asked redirecting his attention to Lucifer.

"As far as I can remember," "but he loves us and he protects us when Dad can’t."

"Yeah," Gabriel sighed, "I just wish he’d smile some."

"But you know one thing that could be funny for us at least," Lucifer said with a wicked smile.

"What?" Gabriel asked wide eyed cocky his head to the side.

"Well we’re gonna need a whole lot a honey," Lucifer stand wrapping a wing around Gabriel who started giggling.

——-  
"They’ve been quiet," Michael commented, "a little to quiet."

"Maybe they are still doing their chores?" Raphael offered.

"Knowing those two they finished quickly and are lazing around," Michael sighed, spending his wings, "come on we better make sure they aren’t getting into any trouble."

——-  
Michael and Raphael arrived to where Lucifer and Gabriel where supposed to be putting the forest.

"Very good," Michael said as he inspected their work on the forest, based on their fathers design, turned around to rejoin his brothers, but suddenly he tripped and fell into the carefully Lucifer and Gabriel’s perfectly laid trap of honey.

The two in question, where practically rolling on the ground laughing, even Raphael was trying not laugh as Michael stood up slipping a little honey dripping down his ten blue wings. His feather sticking together in all directions.

Michael narrowed his eyes looking like he would burst a blood vessel, if looks could kill an archangel…

But then Michael’s frown turned into a smile, a dangerous smile, directed at his brothers and he said, “You two have five seconds to start flying now.”

Lucifer and Gabriel still laughing took off flying as fast as their wings could carry them. It did take Michael awhile to get the honey off himself, but he did smile, in the end. And Lucifer and Gabriel, where “grounded” by their father but they both thought it was worth it.


End file.
